ozorik
by gaara1234
Summary: a story about a boy who lost his parents in a raid. he finds out fourteen years later that his parents were legendary warriors,and embarks on a wild and adventurous journey! chapters 1 through 10 are up! so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  ozorik

One day a child was born in a small village called Wartenhart. Warthenhart was a poor village with only a few people in it. It consists of four houses,a herb shop, a meat shop and a horse stable. The village was hidden in a mountain range called the Mandara mountains. Outside the village lived beasts and other nasty and vile creatures,including the Oboro. The oboro were under the kings control.(king Dalgon.) He was an evil king who's goal was to take over all the land in the country. And then there was the Brisinger. The brisinger were magic using beasts who were not under the kings control but that didn't mean that they weren't vile! They dressed in all black and they were exceptionally quick,especially in the dark. Well one day the king issued orders for the town to be demolished,since it held no special meaning to him, it was to little for any trade commerce and was too poor for anyone to have anything of value. The oboro rushed into the village during the night destroying houses and shops. But little did the king know that there were four out of the ten known rona living in the village. Rona were warriors who could use magic and were exceptionally strong due to difficult training. The rona fought long and hard but despite their attempts there were just too many oboro far the rona to win.The oboro set every thing a blaze. The parents of the young boy were killed in the raid but the herbalist grabbed the child and took a horse from the stables and rode off into the night. The herbalist looked back to the village when she was about a half mile away and a tear ran down her cheek as she thought of who had died and the buildings that were destroyed on this fateful day. The child and her were the only ones left alive. As she galloped away,child in hand she thought to herself "I had better find a safe place for me and the child to camp out".then about five minutes later she found a cave barely noticeable from the road and made camp there. She couldn't light a fire because that would give away her hiding spot so she took of her sweater and lay it atop the child and said "it looks like i am your new mother and i shall name you Ozorik"


	2. Chapter 2

"Questioned"

Fourteen years later, Ozorik was playing outside with his friend Renji. They were pretending to be Rona when Ozorik's "mom", the herbalist, called Ozorik.

"Ozorik! Come do your chores, then you can come back out and play with Renji."

"But-." He was soon interrupted by his "mother".

"But nothing! Now do your chores now!"

"Ok", said Ozorik.

When Ozorik returned, Renji was talking with a man. As Ozorik stepped out of his house, Renji glanced up and pointed to Ozorik. Renji waved his hand motioning for Ozorik to come. Ozorik walked up warily, unknowing what was wanted from him.

"Ah, you must be Ozorik?" said the man. Ozorik inspected him. He was a tall muscular man with a fancy sword sheathed at his side and he had a large brown leather case on his back with something in it.

"I am Tarnak! Both of your parents were very good friends of mine."

"Both?" asked Ozorik in disbelief.

"Why yes, and I heard about what had happened to them and I'm very sorry."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Ozorik.

"They got killed by the Oboro fourteen years ago! Again, I truly am sorry", said Tarnak.

"Are you delusional?" asked Ozorik. "My mother is inside and my father died in a hunting accident right after I was born", stated Ozorik.

"Take me to your 'mother'", said Tarnak.

"As you wish. Come." As they stepped into the house Tarnak looked in disbelief.

"Ozorik? I hate to tell you this, but that isn't your real mother! That is the Herbalist from the village you were born in."

"I figured one of the Rona would come looking for him", said the herbalist. She hung her head as if she was ashamed of something.

"So you haven't told him the truth?"

"No!" said the herbalist. Renji was in the doorway listening. "How am I supposed to tell him that his parents were Rona and had died?"

"WHOA! What?" asked Ozorik. "My parents were Rona?"

"Yes", said Tarnak. "I now am the only one left and I came to ask you if you shall join me in my adventures where I shall train you so you too can become one of us! A Rona. But I must tell you that if you decide to come with me, you life is at risk every second! And your training will be long and difficult. Now there is only one question. Will you join me?"

"Well duh", said Ozorik in his head. But he wasn't sure if his fake mom would let him go. He glanced at her and said "May I?"

She said, "Well of course!" His jaw dropped in amazement. She answered without hesitation and said yes! The energy inside him just let loose and he hugged his 'mom' for at least two minutes saying "Thank you!" over and over again.

"I will need a place to sleep tonight", said Tarnak.

Ozorik's mom said, "You may sleep in Ozorik's room tonight.

"Thank you ma'am", said Tarnak.

Ozorik glanced over to Renji whose face was all red and he stormed off. Ozorik chased after. Ozorik grabbed Renji's arm and asked what was wrong.

Renji replied, "You're my only friend and the only one I've ever had. And now you're leaving with some 'guy' that claims he's a Rona that you just met!"

"I'm sorry", said Ozorik. "But I have to."

Then Tarnak stepped out and said, "Renji, he wants to go with me and there is nothing you can do about that, but I have heard of your family! And you might have something useful! Renji, lift up your index finger, think of a key, and say "Uru'baen"".

He looked weirdly at Tarnak and said, "What is the point of this?"

"JUST DO IT!" said Tarnak.

"Fine, Uru'baen." and out came a white, shiny, smooth and in the shape of a key! Ozorik and Renji looked wildly at what sprouted from his finger.

"Just as I thought!" said Tarnak. "You have the trait as well. Would you like to accompany us?"

"Yes", said Renji.

"Don't you have to ask your parents Renji?"

"No I can leave whenever I want. I will just have to tell them that I am leaving."

"Right then! We will leave tomorrow morning. So be ready Renji."

"I will", said Renji.


	3. Chapter 3

"Weird Bones and Sorcery"

The next morning, Ozorik walked downstairs and Tarnak was talking with his 'mother'. He overheard his mother say, "When will you be back?"

"Maybe never", said Tarnak.

"Ah."

"Ozorik, it's about time you awoke."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night.", said Ozorik.

"Well are you ready?" asked Tarnak.

"I guess. Is there anything I might need?" replied Ozorik.

"Just a few coins and we should be set." As Ozorik glances over to his mother, she was already handing him a pouch filled with coins. He looked in disbelief at how many coins were in the pouch.

"What? I have been saving for you, you know!"

"Well, we're off," said Tarnak. "But we have to get Renji don't we?"

"Why yes. Indeed we do." said Tarnak.

Ozorik gave a quick goodbye to his mother and walked out the door. They went next door to Renji's house and knocked on the door with a couple of loud knocks. About three seconds later, Renji answered the door.

"Are we ready?" asked Tarnak.

"Yes, just a minute." said Renji as he slammed the door. He opened it back up a minute later and said, "Ready!"

"Ok, it's about time!" said Tarnak.

As they started away from their homes, Renji asked how he was able to make a key made of bone sprout from his finger.

"Your ancestors have a special trait that lets you duplicate any bones in your body to make an object of anything you choose. But if you try to sprout something too big without the right training, the magic will take toll on you and kill you! That goes for you Ozorik!"

"What are you talking about?" said Ozorik.

"Well you're the child of two Rona, so I believe that you can also use magic! Watch. Here is a canteen full of water. Hold it in your left hand and with your right hand, place it about two inches from the hole and say "Isenray!" and then move your hand away from the canteen."

"Ok," said Ozorik. "Isenray."

The water gently removed itself from the canteen and removed itself from the canteen and formed around his hand. Ozorik stared in amazement as the water stayed there. Well, for about two seconds anyways. Before it dropped to the ground.

"See! Your only just beginning. So don't try anything stupid because remember if you go past your limits, you will die! And you have to train yourselves to do bigger and better things with your abilities. Now while we travel I want both of you to train!" said Tarnak. "But first, I have something for the both of you."

He unstrapped the brown leather case from his back and began to untie it. When Ozorik looked at it more closely, he saw rhat there was a piece of paper rolled up, a sword, a quiver with about twenty arrows, and a fancy bow. He handed the note to Ozorik

It read:

_Dear son of mine,_

You got this note because I am dead and I asked Tarnak to deliver this message if anything had ever happened to me. Tarnak is a very good man, so go with him and do what he asks. Please? Ans I have left you with a regular sword and a bow with arrows. But don't worry. I have a bank in Carriston for you. In vault 713, you will find a better sword which was mine and all you need in money. Take as much as you wish. It is yours. Tarnak is the only one who can get past the Goblin Bank tellers, so don't say a word to them. They are vicious creatures who can get into your mind and drive you crazy. I love you and with Tarnak training you, you will become a mighty fine warrior.

Goodbye my son.

A tear drop rolled down Ozorik's eye and he said, "How far is it from here to Carriston?"

__

"About two days. And I'm guessing that you want to go to the vault?"

"Yes I do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Using You Abilities For Weaponry"

Tarnak handed the sword to Ozorik and the bow and quiver to Renji.

"There aren't many arrows here," said Renji.

"No. But remember, you can make them from bone and they will be more deadly than regular arrows. But don't try it until you become more skilled with your ability." Now keep practicing or else you will remain the same and possibly die even if you try to sprout a mere arrow. Others will consider you weak and I don't think that you will like that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Ozorik, that you can't control only water. You can control all elements except for air. As you know, the elements include water, ice, fire, lightning, and the earth or ground. Water is obviously the easiest, that's why I tought it to you first. But I will NOT teach you the next element unless you completely master the one I just showed you.

"Now as for you Renji, you can make a sword made of bone. But you too need more training before you can use it! Now TRAIN!"

Renji started making bones pop out of his fingers, palms, shoulders, and anywhere possible. Ozorik started lifting water out of the canteen and after a few minutes, both of them were breathing hard.

"Ok, I think we can rest for the night. BUT, Renji and Ozorik, you need to go hunting so that we can eat tonight."

Renji and Ozorik sighed. "Do we have to?" whined Renji.

"Only is you want to eat," said Tarnak.

"Fine we will be back in less than an hour."

"It's about to turn dark so hurry back." said Tarnak.

"Ok, bye."

They stepped into the forest and began to walk with the regular sword sheathed on Ozorik's side and Renji's fancy bow strapped to his back along with the quiver of arrows.

"Wow. I can't believe I can do magic." said Ozorik. "Yeah. I can't believe I can make almost anything out of bone."

"And we both get the chance to become Rona!" said Renji. "Yeah, but this Tarmak guy is serious and he will train us like crazy."

"But-," he was interrupted by Renji's arm slamming against his chest.

As he looked at Renji, he drew his sword as Renji drew his bow and placed an arrow on the string. Renji pointed to three deer standing in the field. He drew the arrow back, took aim, and released. The arrow was fast and couldn't be seen! The deer sprinted away.

"What!?" asked Renji.

"Well you apparently need to work on your aiming skills."

Ozorik pointed to a tree about ten yards away from where they were standing. The arrow was sticking into the tree.

"Wow. Wonderful shot," said Ozorik sarcastically. They headed back to camp where Tarnak was waiting. When they returned, Tarnak glanced up at them.

"Well did you get anything?" asked Tarnak.

"No! Hotshot over here missed the deer by a mile."

"Ahh. So you need work on your aim, huh?" asked Tarnak. "Well in the meantime, looks like you boys will be going to bed hungry. As for me, I will be back in a few minutes." said Tarnak. And he got up and walked into the forest.

Not even two minutes later, a white rabbit about the size of Ozorik's forearm came running out of the forest with Tarnak running after it. The rabbit stepped into a little puddle. He shouted "Kattegato!", and the rabbit's feet suddenly had ice frozen on it. It couldn't move because it was frozen to the ground. Ozorik and Renji's eyes widened with amazement. Then Tarnak walked over to the rabbit, placed his hand over its back and said "Vardepen", and sent a high volt shock through the rabbit, automatically killing it.

He picked up the rabbit and walked over to the place where Renji and Ozorik was sitting and slammed his hand on the ground yelling "Balachandra". The ground formes in a circle and was about as long as Tarnak. Then he threw some wood into the hole he just made and yelled another word.

"Aka-la-shay!" he pointed his finger towards the pit and out came a flame from his finger that was about as thin as an arrow and "attacked" the wood in the hole. Tarnak sat down on the ground around the campfire and then took out a knife that was concealed in his boot and began skinning the rabbit. The rabbit's skin was bloody and had patches of pink.

He then found a big rock and placed it over the fire. The rock was "huge". It was big enough to fit over the whole fire Then Tarnak placed the skinned rabbit on the rock. He then drew his sword and with a quick motion, Tarnak sliced the head off of the rabbit.

"Rabbit's good eatin' boys."

"Once I master all of the elements, will I be able to do everything that you just did?"

"Yes, but everything I just did is way beyond your skill at the moment.

After the rabbit was cooked, Tarnak ate the rabbit right in front of them.

"Emm…This sure is delicious boys. Too bad that you guys didn't have any luck hunting."

Ozorik thought in his head, "This man is crazy. He has magic and could have gotten me and Renji a meal too. But he's trying to torture us. Or just teach us to be better hunters."

"Is this guy serious?" asked Renji

"Yes I am, and you will have to learn to hunt right if you want the privilege to eat. That night, Renji and Ozorik went to bed hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Training, Training, and More Training"

The next morning, Ozorik and Renji both woke up to grumbling stomachs. Tarnak was cooking eggs on his rock.

"It's about time you boys woke up. Change in plans!" shouted Tarnak. "We are staying here for a day. So we will probably be in Carriston by the day after tomorrow."

"But why?" said Renji and Ozorik in sync.

"Because my plans are to put together a six man team and at the moment I am not able to fulfill my plans BECAUSE YOU BOTH SUCK! So we are going to stay here for a day so that you can train. Now eat up and replenish your strength because today isn't exactly what your going to call a day in paradise!" said Tarnak.

"Will I be able to master the water element today?" asked Ozorik.

"Well it depends… probably not," said Tarnak.

After they were done eating, Tarnak set up narrow places of wood he had cut with his sword and began to lean them up against trees,

"I want you, Renji, to practice your aim at the moment!"

"Okay," said Renji.

"Let me guess. You want me to practice with the water, right?" said Ozorik.

"No, actually I don't. I want you to fight me!" said Tarnak.

"WHAT?! I will never be able to fight you. You're a Rona. You'll slaughter me." said Ozorik.

"We wont really be fighting, but we will be using our swords. But don't worry. I will protect our blades so they wont do more than leave bruises or welts." stated Tarnak.

"Ok," said Ozorik as he unsheathed his sword.

"Here. Let me see your sword," said Tarnak as he took the sword from Ozorik.

He said, "Katte gato" as a semi-think layer of ice formed around Ozorik's sword and he handed it back to Ozorik. He did the same to his own.

As Ozorik glanced over to Renji, he was shooting the wooden plates. Well he tried anyway. He missed every one of the targets. A small chuckle came out of Ozorik.

"What are laughing at?" and Ozoril pointed to the frustrated Renji and then Tarnak laughed a little. He said, "Hold on!"

"Ok." said Ozorik.

Tarnak walked up to Renji and said, "Here. You will never get it when you're mad. And line your target up with the red dot just above where your arrow is."

Renji tried Tarnak's advice and surprisingly he had the wooden target.

"Yes!" he shouted in joy and jumped up and down.

"Now, see? Patience is the key. Now keep practicing!"

"Now where were we?" asked Tarnak. "Right. Now let's fight!"

"Ok," said Ozorik.

As they began, Ozorik took one swing and Tarnak quickly blocked the attack and swung at Ozorik's legs and Tarnak fell to the ground with a large 'thud'. The pain in Ozorik's legs was too great for him to get up.

Then Tarnak walked over to Ozorik, put his sword to Ozorik's throat, and said, "In a real fight, you would be dead right now." Tarnak put his sword away and helped Ozorik up.

"You're fast," said Ozorik.

"Well you will become that fast one day if you continue to train with me. Now here. Train with this until you can hold it for fifteen seconds." Tarnak handed Ozorik the canteen.

Tarnak then walked over to Renji and took the bow out of his hands and said, "I want you to train too. Now, I want to see something."

"What?" asked Renji.

"Try making an arrow out of bone."

"Ok," said Renji.

As he held out his hand and said "Uru'baen" and out of his palm, an arrow was slowly coming out. Then it stopped about half way and then quickly receded.

"So you're not yet ready. Well I guess we can't rush it! Keep practicing."


	6. Chapter 6

"Pain and Suffering"

As darkness fell, Ozorik and Renji were breathing hard and then Ozorik collapsed. Renji and Tarnak ran over to him.

"Boy, are you alright?" There was no answer.

Tarnak checked Ozorik's vital signs and said, "He's still alive but his heart beat is faint!" Tarnak placed his hand on Ozorik's chest and said "Varde pen" and it sent a small volt through Ozorik's body. Tarnak checked his vital signs again but this time his heart was beating more rapidly than before.

"Whew," sighed Tarnak as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "He will live. But I want you to rest for the night."

"What about hunting?" asked Renji.

"I will hunt for us tonight," said Tarnak. "Now fetch me a cloth."

"From where?" asked Renji.

"Just cut a piece of leather that I had carried the weapons in. And I want you to do it with bone," said Tarnak. "Since you can't do anything big, just make a small, sharp bone come out of your fingertip. Now go!"

When Renji came back with the leather, Tarnak reached out for it and said, "Did you use you abilities?"

"Yes."

"Ok", said Tarnak.

He held the leather in his left hand and formed it in the shape of a cup and said, "Get me some water boy." Renji fetched him the canteen.

Tarnak poured water into the leather and set the canteen down. He told Renji to hold the leather exactly how he was holding it. He said, "Aka-la-shay" and his finger became red hot and he melted the leather together so that it was in the shape of a ball.

Then he said, "Katte gato" and the water inside froze. Tarnak placed the leather ball onto Ozorik's forehead.

"There now we wait!"

As Tarnak went out hunting that night, Renji was there with Ozorik and out of the corner of Renji's eye, he saw something move. He stood up.

"Who's there?" Then he heard something from behind. He quickly drew his bow and then turned around, pulling back an arrow and aimed.

"Whoa! It's just me!" shouted Tarnak.

"Whew," said Renji as he let out a long, slow breath and then Tarnak yelled.

"Get out of there!" But by then it was too late. There was a sword up against Renji's throat.

"Don't move," said a mysterious girl.

"I am telling you to drop your weapon or you will die." said Tarnak.

"Yeah, right. And who are you to be talking all mighty?" asked the girl.

"I am the last of the Rona. And these are my decipals."

"What!? A Rona?!" asked the girl as she let her sword down.

Then in a flash Tarnak yelled, "Balachandra!" and the ground shook rapidly and formed around the girl's feet until she couldn't move.

Then as fast as lightning, Tarnak unsheathed his sword and held it to the girl's throat. "Now don't be a nasty little girl and spit in my face or else I will kill you! Now by the looks of that sword, you have gotten it from a Rona! But how? Did you kill one?" asked Tarnak.

" No! I didn't kill one. Do you honestly think that I could kill a Rona?

"Well you never know!" replied Tarnak. "You could have some special abilities or magic that I don't know about."

Then she replied, "If I wanted to, I could hurt you right now. But that would be foolish because even if I were to kill you, I still might not be able to take the boy!

"What abilities do you have?"

"I can heal any wound unless fatal or too close to the brain or heart. I know every part of the human body. So I know where to hit or disable you!"

"Ah. So you're a part of the Kimora Clan! I've heard much about you. Now there is one more question left," said Tarnak. "If you don't accept my offer, you will leave and never return…would you like to join us on our quest? If you train hard you will become a Rona and be feared my many enemies. So what do you say?"

"Well…. I suppose." said the mysterious girl.

"But you have to promise to never betray us and never do what you just did!"

"I promise."

"Ok."

Then Tarnak let his hand down and the ground receded. "Now what is your name young lady?"

"My name is NeNe.

"Nice to meet you, NeNe. I am Tarnak. This is Renji and that on the ground is Ozorik."

"What's wrong with him?" asked NeNe.

"I think that it's just exhaustion. He will be awake in the morning," said Tarnak. "But for us, I just got a big buck. So let's cook it."

After, they all ate and made a place for NeNe to sleep and went to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Getting to Know Each other"

In the morning, Renji was the first one in and left a note in the sand.

_If anyone is to wake up while I am gone, do not worry. I just went out to look for some food for breakfast._

-Renji-

Just as he finished the note, he turned around and NeNe was standing right behind him with her arms crossed.

"I hope you don't think you're going out into the woods alone?"

"Well, why not?" asked Renji.

"Because these woods are crawling with Oboro and you wouldn't put up a good enough fight to even come close to beating three of them…so I'm going with you."

"Fine, let's go!"

"Ok. I just have to get something. Come," said NeNe.

Then Renji followed her to the direction where she had sneaked up on him before then. She looked in a hole in a tree and gasped!

"It's gone!" said NeNe.

"Wha-," he was interrupted by a big roar.

Then he looked up and NeNe said, "It's an Oboro!"

"We might be able to take him down if there's just one," said Renji while drawing his bow at the same exact time NeNe was drawing her Rona sword.

"Looking for this?" asked the Oboro in a deep, grunty voice as he held up a sword that was identical to the one she had in her hand. With it was a leather holder that strapped on to the back to hold her swords.

"Why yes I am. Now are you gonna hand it over or die?" asked NeNe.

"Hahaha. Neither," stated the Oboro.

"I figured you'd say that," then she slashed at the Oboro's legs but he quickly blocked with the other Rona sword.

Then it shouted a word that wasn't from any language that either of them knew and a big, blue ball came out of the Oboro's palm and burned itself into Renji's stomach. He shouted in agony as he fell to the ground. Then NeNe's palms glowed a bright blue as she jammed her hand into the Oboro's chest.

The Oboro quickly dropped to the ground. NeNe quickly rushed over to Renji and made her hand into a glowing red flame as she placed her hand over where the wound was. It started to heal until it was done.

"Are you okay?" asked NeNe.

"Well I think so," said Renji as he got up off the ground. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and looked. He shouted, "Move!" and pushed NeNe out of the way, drew his bow and released an arrow.

It was the Oboro. But this time, there was an arrow sticking out of his forehead. As Renji breathed heavily, he let out a sigh and sat back down on the ground.

"What?! I stopped his heart. He should have died," said NeNe.

"Oh well," said Renji. "As long as it's dead. We might want to get back to camp because there might be more, and if there is, they will come looking for it!"

So they picked up the Oboro's body and NeNe picked up her sword and holster and headed back for camp. On the way, they saw a bird's nest in a thorn bush. There were bright, blue eggs about the size of their fist. NeNe and Renji dropped the Oboro's body for a minute and crept up to the nest.

Renji reached his hand into the bush trying to maneuver around the thorns. He grabbed two of the three eggs and then said, "These are big eggs. They should feed all of us. Is not, Tarnak can go look for food."

As they walked back to camp, Renji asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Well I cam from a small village called Warthenhart, but it was destroyed right after I was born," said NeNe.

Renji gasped and said, "Ozorik came from Warthenhart!"


	8. Chapter 8

"The Truth"

When Renji and NeNe returned to camp, Tarnak was sitting on the ground next to the fireplace. He looked up and let out a gasp when he saw the Oboro.

"Did you kill it?" asked Tarnak.

"Yes. We killed him because he had NeNe's sword and she wouldn't leave without it." Tarnak glanced down and saw that NeNe had two identical Rona swords.

"Leona and Raznak had two identical swords made and you have both of them?!"

"I don't know much about my mother, but my father was Raznak. He taught me almost everything I know and my mother was Leona. She died in Warthenhart when I was little, during the war," said NeNe.

"How old are you?" asked Tarnak suspiciously.

"I am sixteen."

"Your real father isn't who taught you everything. This man took Raznak's name. You…you are Ozorik's older sister!" said Tarnak, stuttering. "Which means you lied to us. You are not part of the Kimora Clan, but I am sure you didn't know. But anyways, you have more power than anyone here. Well if you learn how to use it at least."

"How is that?" asked NeNe.

"Well you have already learned the ancient technique of the Kimora Clan, plus you are the descendant of two Rona. So you have magic! You can control all the elements like Ozorik!" said Tarnak. Some rustling occurred behind them.

"Ozorik, you're finally awake!" shouted Renji as he ran over to him. Him and Renji walked over to Tarnak.

"Hi Tarnak. Wha-," he stopped mid-sentence when he came in contact with the strange girl.

"Who is this?" asked Ozorik.

"Th..this is your sister," said Tarnak.

14


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: back to training

"what?" asked Ozorik. "It cant be, from what i know i am an only child." he exclaimed. "well if thats the case how can you possibly explain the two swords holstered onto ne'ne's back?" stated Tarnak.

"what about them asked?" asked ozorik."they are your mother and fathers swords."

"but-" he was interupted by the sight of the oboro,with the arrow sticking out of its head.

"what is that?" asked Ozorik suspiciously. And Tarnak quickly replied with

"thats an oboro,surprisisngly enough renji and ne'ne killed it unscathed, and for that they are very lucky because even the weakest of oboro can be quite the challenging opponent."

"well we techinquely didnt get away unscathed, if ne'ne hadnt been hunting with me i would have died because the oboro blasted me with a bright blue light that came out of his hands." said renji.

"so let me get this straight, ne'ne has the aility to heal people or something?" asked Ozorik.

Tarnak and Renji replied at the same exact time " yes ne'ne can really be helpful to our team!"

"so if she is my sister she has the ability to use magic just like i can,too?" said ozorik.

"yes she can, so if she completely masters her kimora clan abilities and some of her

magic she could easily kill me." said tarnak. " so that is exactly what i want, because

we need the best of the best for us to kill dalgon because his powers far surpass my own.

"so... i want you guys to GET BACK TO TRAINING YOU SLACKERS!" renji continued with the sprouting

of his bones from his finger tips in all different shapes trying to amuse himself,and and ozorik continued with the water element.

"what exactly should i do?" asked ne'ne. and Tarnak replied with

"exactly what ozorik is doing, here take this cantine and hold your hand over it and say

isenray and the water will soon hover there, but you will only be able to do it for

a few seconds at most, but you will gradually get better just like ozorik" stated tarnak,

as he got up and walked over towards renji.

"ok, lets go bigger." said tarnak. "yes!" shouted renji. "ok try sproting an arrow again

and we'll see how you do" renji tryed sprouting an arrow again. it came out slowly but

surely and it plopped to the ground " YES,YES,YES" shouted renji. "ahh good now

keep practicing, but when you become more skilled you will be able to summon the bones

more quickly,shoot them out of your hand instead of just sprouting and you will be able

to sprout without saying the word" said tarnak. Then walked away towards Ozorik.

"Renji is improving so you should to." "But how am i supposed to improve?" asked

ozorik.

"BY TRAINING!, now lets see if this training has helped any!" "ok" said ozorik. Then

he said the magic words and the water formed around his hand and he held it there

for a long time and it didnt drop. " see, already better" said tarnak. now watch

what i do" as tarnak said the magic word water formed in the palm of his hand in the

shape of a perfect sphere. and he tossed it back and forth from hand to hand without

the sphere losing its shape. "sound easy enough!" snapped ozorik. ozorik got the

perfect cicle part right but as soon as he tryed tossing it to the other hand it lost its

form and splashed all over him. tarnak let out a loud,obnoxious laugh as he walked away

and said " oh yeah by the way were leaving now so get your stuff and lets go"


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: on the road again

As they left, tarnak said "we should be in Carriston by night fall, but until then every one should

keep on practicing." a long irritated sigh came out of all of them.

"how do you expect to become good if all you do is complain and never try?" asked

tarnak. then some rustling came out of the bushes in front of them and a loud bugle

sounded.

"oboro!", shouted tarnak as he drew his sword. The others did the same. at that moment

four oboro walked out from behind the bushes,they pointed at the group and let out a loud

roar.

"get raedy, because you now show how much you have improved!" said tarnak.

The oboro charged enraged. The first oboro tried slicing at renji but ne'ne blocked the attack

and sliced the back of both of its legs,making the oboro fall with a loud "thud".then with a quick

motion she stabbed the oboro through the skull, killing it.

The other three charged at tarnak but he quickly shouted "vardepen"

and a big lightining bolt came out of the sky and struck the oboro killing them. then a

swift strike to the back of tarnaks head knocked him out cold. the same thing happened

to the others but only ne'ne saw who there attackers were.

they had been captured.


End file.
